


(Vid) Walking 2 Hawaii

by Isagel



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Love, Multi, Polyamory, Saving the World, Team, Team Feels, Team as Family, Video, saving the galaxy through team love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: A Guardians of the Galaxy vid made for VidUKon 2015, with footage from the first movie. Music by Tom McRae.All the feels about ridiculous, beautiful space misfits discovering their found family that I could squeeze into a vid.





	(Vid) Walking 2 Hawaii

[DOWNLOAD AS 86 MB .MP4](https://app.box.com/s/7yiob4m25cpn6sggyxsvaydtt6hektdb)


End file.
